The present invention relates to welding machines of the type commonly known as fusion welders and it is the general object of the invention to provide a machine of that type that is adaptable for repair use rather than production use.
Welding systems of the general type to which this invention relates are relatively well known in the art and are disclosed in patents such as Spencer U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,847. That particular patent discloses and claims an apparatus and method in which an electrostatic field is generated across the space between the parts so that an arc is provided at a shorter distance than in the absence of a magnetic field, together with the impingement of one electrode against another. While appartus such as described in the above cited patent have adequately performed, there existed a need for a small fusion welding device that is usuable by small repair shops and the like, more particularly with those that deal with the jewelry repairs. Also, there was a need for a device that would be simple to operate and also one of which could be easily controlled insofar as heat settings are concerned.